The present invention concerns a jack-hammer or concrete-breaking jack-hammer including a handle made of a relatively resilient material. It relates more particularly to the compressed air inlet control system of the distributor of the tapping or drilling device.
Usually, this type of equipment including a rubber, elastomer or similar handle, offer the advantage of significantly reducing the vibrations and shocks transmitted to the hand of the operator, thanks to the shock absorbing ability of the handle material. The compressed air inlet control system should be mounted in the handle, which is often built by molding. The popular control systems include a trigger, jointed on the handle and activating the inlet valve. The installation of the trigger and air system complicates the molding, particularly in the event that the mechanism has to be disassembled.
The present invention suppresses this inconvenience by constructing a simpler, inexpensive and more reliable control system.